Spending Time With You
by unnihikari
Summary: Menghabiskan waktu denganmu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku./ SasuSaku/ Kumpulan Drabble
1. Chapter 1 : Pulang

**Spending Time With You**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), Fluffy(?)** , **Drabbles, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 - Pulang**

" _Tadaima_ "

Kata ini baru beberapa tahun terakhir ia ucapkan saat di Konoha. Mengingat ia telah kehilangan keluarganya saat pembantaian seluruh klannya. Setelah bergelung dengan rasa sepi dan kesendirian selama bertahun-tahun, _Kami-sama_ menghadirkan sosok yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang dalam hidupnya. Seorang wanita dengan cinta yang begitu besar untuknya, meski sudah seringkali ia menyakitinya. Kini menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

" _Okaeri_ " Sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang mendekat dengan langkah sedikit tergopoh sambil melepas sepatu ninjanya. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi seminggu lamanya.

"Ah...aku terkejut kau sudah pulang, Anata. Kupikir masih besok." Lengan Sakura terulur melepaskan jubah dan tas suaminya. "Ne, kebetulan aku baru saja memasak, kita makan malam dulu ya?" Sasuke hendak membuka mulut, tapi Sakura kembali berceloteh, "Ah..ya ampun. Kau baru saja pulang dari misi, seharusnya mandi dulu ya? Biar aku siapkan air panas."

Saat Sakura berbalik, Sasuke menarik dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Lengan kanannya yang utuh melingkar erat dipinggang istrinya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sakura, membuat Sakura nyaris lupa cara bernapas. Wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan.

"Sa..sasuke-kun" cicit Sakura.

"Hn, kau masih cerewet seperti biasanya." Sasuke menggesekan ujung hidungnya dileher Sakura sembari menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan saat berada jauh dari Sang istri.

Setelah cukup puas memeluk istrinya, Sasuke segera pergi mandi dan bergabung dengan Sakura yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Ditengah acara makan mereka, Sakura selalu berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kejadian apa saja yang telah ia lewati selama Sasuke pergi menjalani misi. Mungkin dulu ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa saja yang dibicarakan Sakura, malah menurutnya suara Sakura sangat mengganggunya. Tapi kini, justru celotehannya adalah hal yang paling dirindukan Sasuke, membuatnya merasa tak kesepian lagi.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tahu Hinata baru saja melahirkan 3 hari yang lalu?" kata Sakura tanpa menghentikan pijatannya pada bahu suaminya. "Dan anaknya laki-laki, seperti Naruto versi mini. Tak ada kemiripannya sama sekali dengan Hinata." Lanjutnya terkikik geli.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terkejut dan menghentikan pijatannya. Sasuke menatap lurus _emerald_ istrinya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Apa kau sedang mencoba mengatakan ingin punya anak padaku, hm?"

Sakura berjengit mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terkesan frontal itu. "A..apa?! Tidak! Eh...maksudku..."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn? Tidak? Tidak mau?"

"Mau! Tentu aku mau!" Sakura membekap mulutnya menyesali perkataannya pada suaminya itu yang berakibat melebarnya seringaian Sasuke. "Eh..maksudku bukan-..."

Sasuke mendorong bahu istrinya hingga berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak keberatan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tradisi Klan

**Spending Time With You**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), Fluffy(?)** , **Drabbles, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 – Tradisi Klan**

Pagi ini, sepasang suami istri dari klan Uchiha tengah berjalan beriringan, melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju pemakaman khusus klan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, Sang suami, memang berencana mengawali pagi di hari minggu ini mengajak istrinya untuk berziarah ke makam keluarganya.

Sasuke dan Sakura, masing-masing meletakkan seikat bunga Lily pada nisan Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku, dan yang terakhir kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Keduanya mengatupkan telapak tangan mereka, seraya memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa penuh hikmat. Setelah berziarah, mereka tak langsung pulang melainkan menuju kompleks klan Uchiha yang sempat hampir hancur tak terawat itu, telah dilakukan renovasi atas perintah Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage ke-7. Tak terkecuali, kediaman Sasuke sewaktu kecil.

Pasangan Uchiha itu bekerja sama membersihkan rumah. Sakura memilih membersihkan dan merapikan perpustakaan kecil dilantai dua kediaman Sasuke. Saat tengah asyik merapikan buku di rak, mata Sakura menangkap satu judul buku yang menarik diantaranya. Buku dengan judul 'Tradisi Klan Uchiha'.

.

.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut wajah istrinya semenjak dari kediamannya di kompleks Uchiha. Istrinya jadi lebih diam dibandingkan saat akan pergi ke makam. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya tak nyaman, ia tak mau Sakura merahasiakan atau berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya. Itu masuk dalam permintaan Sasuke dulu saat melamar Sakura.

"Hm...nyamannya." gumam Sasuke sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura menyingkirkan buku yang sedari dibacanya sambil duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur, tersenyum melihat tingkah manja suaminya.

Sakura meletakkan bukunya di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. Lalu mengusap rambut Sasuke lembut, menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang menutupi mata _Rinnegan_ -nya. Sasuke sendiri selalu menikmati sentuhan lembut istrinya ini.

"Sakura." Sakura menjawab menggumamkan 'hm'. "Katakan saja masalahmu, jangan menutupinya dariku." Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura berjengit.

Sakura menggeleng. "Masalah apa, Sasuke-kun? Tidak ada." Kilahnya.

Sasuke mengulum senyum penuh arti, lalu menyentil dahi Sakura membuat Sakura merengut sebal. "Masih saja berkilah."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, ia nampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Aku tadi membaca buku 'Tradisi Klan Uchiha'", Sasuke melebarkan onyx-nya yang sedari tadi terpejam, "Aku membaca salah satu peraturan klan Uchiha, bahwa untuk menjaga kemurnian dan keberlangsungan klan, mereka dilarang menikahi seseorang yang berasal dari klan lain. Apa memang begitu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, nada bicaranya terdengar getir.

Sasuke mulai memahami kekhawatiran istrinya, Sakura bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis khasnya, menangkup wajah istrinya seraya berkata, "Aku akan tetap memilihmu meski seandainya klan Uchiha tidak habis dibantai. Aku memilihmu menjadi istriku bukan karena tidak ada pilihan, melainkan kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku memahami arti 'cinta' antara pria dan wanita."

 _Emerald_ Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia merasa menyesal berpikir bahwa suaminya menikahinya hanya karena ingin menjaga keberlangsungan klan Uchiha. Padahal, Sasuke memang mencintai istrinya setulus hati. " _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun" Sakura memeluk erat Suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 3 : Wanita Lain?

**Spending Time With You**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), Fluffy(?)** , **Drabbles, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 – Wanita Lain?**

Uchiha Sasuke menyesap kembali _ocha_ hangat yang baru saja diletakkan pelayan kedai _dango_ , tempatnya singgah sementara saat menjalani misi ini. Tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi, ia akan segera sampai di Desa Konoha. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera bertemu istri tercintanya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, benar kan?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba duduk seenaknya di depannya tanpa izinnya lebih dulu. Wanita itu memasang senyum menggoda dan ditambah ia memakai pakaian minim bahan seperti itu. Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi sapaan wanita itu, dan lebih memilih menyuapkan _dango_ ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

Wanita itu mendengus, lalu berkata, "dingin sekali," cibirnya, "aku dengar kau salah satu mantan _nukenin_ yang menjadi salah satu pahlawan saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke masih diam tak menanggapi, ekor matanya melirik sesaat pada wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu mendecak, "katakan sesuatu Sasuke-kun..." pintanya dengan nada manja, "kudengar kau satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa..." wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Sasuke, "aku bersedia membantumu membangun klanmu kembali, bagaimana?"

Sebaris kalimat itu sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia menghentikan acara makan _dango_ nya dan menatap tajam wanita didepannya, bukannya takut wanita itu malah menyeringai.

.

.

Malam haripun tiba, petang tadi setelah sampai di Konoha Sasuke mengatakan pada istrinya untuk tidak memasak makan malam, karena ia berencana makan malam bersama di luar. Saat direstoran, Sasuke menikmati hidangan pembukanya dengan tenang, tetapi ia menghentikan suapannya ketika mendapati Sang istri tak menyentuh sama sekali makan malamnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura terlihat tidak tenang saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Sasuke-kun merasa nyaman di sini?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura mendecak. "Apa kau tidak lihat tatapan lapar para wanita disini?" suaranya mulai meninggi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menghela napas, "Memangnya salah kalau tatapan mereka seperti itu? mereka ke sini memang untuk makan kan?"

Salah. Salah besar Sasuke menjawab seperti itu. Sakura bahkan pergi meninggalkannya sambil berteriak 'kau lebih bodoh dari Naruto'. Yang benar saja, tentu saja Sasuke tak terima jika ada yang mengatainya bodoh seperti Naruto, terlebih istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke langsung menggunakan _shushin no jutsu_ agar bisa lebih cepat mengejar istrinya. "Sakura, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menangkap lengan Sang istri.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan satu-satunya wanitamu kan? Makanya kau merasa nyaman dengan pandangan lapar wanita-wanita direstoran itu!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut. Ia baru memahami jika istrinya ini sedang cemburu. Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura, dan memeluk pinggangnya sehingga tubuh mereka berdua tanpa jarak.

"Kenapa harus peduli dengan pandangan wanita lain? Sedangkan aku, suamimu, tak peduli sama sekali." Sakura terhenyak, "Bahkan meski ada wanita yang menawarkan diri membantu membangun _klan_ ku, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada satu wanita saja, istriku yang bernama Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura terisak hebat dipelukan suaminya. "Maafkan aku...maaf Sasuke-kun, seharusnya aku..."

Sasuke mendesis. "Tidak apa-apa, yang perlu kau percayai adalah kau satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai dalam hidupku. Tidak ada yang lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	4. Chapter 4 : Pria Lain?

**Spending Time With You**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), Fluffy(?)** , **Drabbles, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 – Pria Lain?**

Lampu temaram mulai menghiasi pertokoan Konoha. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya santai sambil menikmati pemandangan langit malam di Konoha. Ia mengernyit kala mendapati lampu halaman rumahnya tidak dinyalakan. Padahal biasanya istrinya sudah berada di rumah saat jam segini.

" _Tadaima_ "

Hening. Tak ada sahutan riang yang biasa ia dengar dari istrinya ketika menyambutnya pulang dengan senyum manisnya. Sasuke mendesah kecewa, padahal ia sangat merindukan istrinya itu selepas misi 3 hari dari desa Suna. Sasuke melepas sepatu ninjanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Anehnya, di meja makan tersedia berbagai makanan. Kalau Sakura memang sedang lembur di rumah sakit, ia tidak akan memasak makan malam.

Sasuke berjengit, ketika ia menyadari kemungkinan Sakura sudah pulang tetapi tertidur di kamarnya. Maklum, sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Jadi wajar saja mungkin istrinya itu sudah tidur. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan langsung ke kamarnya saja, sekaligus ia ingin memberi kejutan istrinya.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kamar mereka berdua ketika mendengar suara manja seorang pria memanggil nama istrinya itu. Apalagi dengan _suffix_ '-chan' yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ itu.

Sasuke mencoba mengelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk mengenai istrinya. Ia mencoba menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu kamarnya yang tak tertutup rapat.

"Tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ini salah..." ini suara istrinya.

"Tidak selama, _teme_ tidak tahu- _dattebayou_."

Dari luar Sasuke menggretakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal erat sudah tidak tahan ingin melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada pria yang sedang bersama istrinya saat ini. Sasuke memberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam. Dan benar saja, pria yang sedang bersama istrinya itu adalah sosok yang sangat dekat dengannya, rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur bersebelahan dengan istrinya yang terlihat gugup, rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura, mengelus pipinya, lalu perlahan mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga wajah mereka berdua nyaris tak berjarak.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." Bisiknya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

 _BRAK!_

"HENTIKAAN?!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terengah-engah mendapati dirinya ternyata berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia menghembuskan napas lega, ternyata hal yang dilihatnya ternyata hanya mimpi. Tetapi kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama ketika ia tak mendapati istri tercintanya disampingnya. Ia langsung mencari keberadaan istrinya.

"Ah...sudah bangun, _anata_?" sapa sakura sambil menata beberapa dokumen di meja.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Hn...kau mau kemana sepagi ini?"

"Oh...aku harus segera ke kantor hokage menyerahkan berkas data pasien bulan ini." Sakura memasukkan dokumennya ke dalam tas. "Sarapannya sudah aku siapkan, Sasuke-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa menemani-..."

"Aku antar!" potongnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, _anata_."

Sasuke menggenggam jemari istrinya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" titahnya tak terbantahkan.

Sasuke menyadari tatapan aneh istrinya padanya, tapi ia tak peduli. Mimpi buruknya semalam membuatnya paranoid. Kalau pria dalam mimpinya semalam itu orang lain mungkin ia tak akan memusingkannya, tapi lain halnya jika dia Naruto. Pria yang pernah membuat istrinya menyatakan perasaan selain kepadanya. Ia tak mau jika Sakura sampai berpaling darinya – _lagi_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
